Russ Gofis
Name: Russell "Russ" Gofis Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10 School: Bathurst Homeroom: Mrs. Gussie's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Russ gets along with practically everyone, he is a very kind and gentle person who enjoys to flirt. He spends a lot of time talking to women and his friends. He also spends a lot of time in afterschool activities. Appearance: Russ is at a very small stature, with height at around 5'6". He has brown eyes, and blonde hair. He has a very stalky build and physical stature as he was involved with football and rugby. He has stunning features and was voted "hottie in grade 10". Although Russ maybe good looking, he does have a massive scar on his lower back from a saw in the garage - when working on a project for school and backed into it while it was going. Russ tends to dress in a very fashion-orientated manner. He dresses in fancy clothing and tends to stay in style with baggy jeans and a tight shirt to show off his physical appearance. Biography: Russ changed his name from Cire Nosnarg to Russell because he felt like it, he did not want anything to do with his father's name that he gave him. He resents him so much due to the fact he got sexually assaulted by him when he was a kid. His father was not only abusive but very short tempered. His father once even branded his leg with a blowtorch in the garage only because he got a bad report card. Russ's family had moved to New Jersey because of his father, his mom finally realized what had happened and moved the family away. After his father abused him he has become quite relaxed and almost paranoid. The effects on him caused him to be very sensitive and sometimes in a daze thinking of what had happened, as if it were haunting him. He might have some trouble with this in the game but we will have to see how much influence his father really had on him and if he carried some of the abusive traits. Russ finds that people should learn to talk more and listen. He believes that talking is the best situation, and will make horrible situations end on good terms. He is currently living with his mom because his dad died of lung cancer. Russ is also very against smoking because of his father. Russ has had a lot of personal problems with his temper, although it is hard to push him over the edge it is still possible. Overall he is a very kind and personable being with a very flirtatious attitude to make himself feel stronger. He has very many friends and hangs with the football team, choir, school band, and the drama club. He has had many girlfriends, but nothing worth mentioning. He is still open for business and is currently looking. Keep in mind he still thinks sexually abusing others is wrong, but sometimes he does subconsciously if he is mad about something from earlier that day. Russ has just moved to Bathurst as he was raised in western Canada. His parents raised him well, although with a lack of discipline. Ms. Gussie's class was a very pleasent transition from his life to that class. Knowing that he was around no one he knew comforted him because that way he knew he was far away from his father. Advantages: Russ is very short so is a much harder target. He is physically fit so he can outrun and outstrengthen most. He is also very manipulative because of his extremely high charisma and his acting ability makes him more believable. Disadvantages: Russ is very unintelligent, he has almost failed twice and lacks common sense in most situations. He is also extremely cocky and has a tendency to be very blunt. Also, his high charisma is also a disadvantage because he might be too trusting of people. His problems when he was little also causes him to be distracted. Number: B24 --- Designated Weapon: Remington 870 Shotgun Conclusions: Aww, another atypical case of "Daddy touched me when I was little." How tragic. I'd peg this one for another early exit if not for the fact that he managed to get his grubby little paws on a shotgun. It might make for an interesting scenario if B24 comes across someone being raped, seeing as he so adamantly opposes it. The results could be lethal. The above biography is as written by Narfinkool. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Narfinkool, Nealosi '''Kills: '''None '''Killed by: '''Collar detonated '''Collected Weapons: Remington 870 Shotgun (issued weapon) Allies: Franco Sebberts Enemies: Marvin Hendrick Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Russ. In order from first to finish. *B24 Start *This is Your Wake-Up Call... *Ready for Round Two *Weapons drop *I Like Shopping! *"Your Luck has Reached its End." Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Russ Gofis. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students